Keeping Warm
by atearsarahjane
Summary: If your car breaks down in the middle of a snowstorm there's only one thing to do..right?


**Okay so I've never written anything like this before. Or done any of this. All knowledge comes from porn and smutty fics so apologies for any inaccuracies.**

**Oh and blame Sarah, Hannah M, Bee and Ashley for this (rockbird86, turmadette, beau2809 and smashleybo)**

* * *

><p>If you had told Sister Bernadette that she would ring in 1963 making out with Dr Turner in the backseat of his car she wouldn't have believed you. But it was happening. It had all started last week when granny Parker had asked if she could have all three children for new years eve this year having had several meetups cancelled through illness or broken cars or sudden plan changes or, once, a rogue dog. Both adult Turners had been shocked when Granny parker had accepted first Angela, then Carole, as her own grandchildren but both were delighted by the development. Now, aged 3 and nearly 4, the girls had spent much time with the woman and adored her and she them. Eager to capitalise on a rare night to themselves Patrick had taken the week off and organised a surprise four day country retreat for his beloved wife so they could ring in the new year in style. However the car was getting old and Patrick had refused to accept this. They had broken down in the middle of the road. In a snowstorm. Patrick had proposed they keep warm by huddling under their coats in the back of the car. They had gotten a bit distracted after that and now here they were, making out like teenagers in a steamed up car.<p>

'Well husband I don't think this is quite what you had in mind for our night.'

'Well I just don't know wife. It's just you and me alone alone making out. That's pretty similar.'

'But it's so cold!'

'I'm sorry. With the snow as it is we won't be going anywhere anytime soon.'

'Let's keep warm then. I can think of a few activities that will help facilitate that aim.' She grinned as she swung her leg over his lap to straddle him and dropped languid kisses down the column of his neck.

'Shelagh?'

'Yes darling.'

'We can't. We're in public.'

'We've been here over an hour. How many cars have you seen go past?

'None.'

'There isn't a village for miles. It's just us and the cows darling.'

'You make a good argument. My bold wife.' He grinned as her hands slipped under his shirt to toy with the smattering of dark hair it hid. Slowly her fingers crept across his chest to brush against his nipples.

'You're a wicked woman Shelagh Turner.'

"I learned from the best my Doctor.' She grinned before capturing his lips once more in a deep kiss. Slowly he began to push up the hem of her dress until his hands were brushing her hips. He gasped, his prim and proper (in public at least) wife wasn't wearing any knickers! Her eyes twinkled at him. Grinning his hands began to creep up her and under her dress until his fingers brushed against the clasp of her bra. He flicked it open. She pulled back.

'You know my love. Traditionally one removes the dress before the underwear.'

'I married a nun. I think we passed tradition 5 years ago.' He grinned nibbling down her jaw

'Hmm true. She jerked back suddenly and swiftly pulled her dress over her head and threw her bra across the car.

'To heck with tradition. Your move Doctor.' She grinned proudly as she settled back against the front seats, watching as Patrick's eyes darkened as they ran over her body hungrily. Unconsciously she straightened her back and presented herself further to him.

'You are so beautiful.' He croaked as he raised a hand to cup her breast, pleased to note it's protrusion as he leant forward to capture it gently between his teeth and tug softly on it. An unbidden whimper broke forth from her throat as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He raised his spare hand to tweak her other nipple as he began suckling on it's brother. He continued on this path for several minutes , alternating his actions until his wife was writhing upon him, the picture of desire. 'Good move?' He grinned into her clavicle as she nodded breathlessly.

'Very...very commendable work. But I want more.' She growled as she lifted herself so she could undo his trousers and then tug them and his underwear as far as she could once he too raised off the seat. 'You're still wearing far too many clothes for my liking but I'm afraid I simply refuse to wait any longer.' She purred into his ear as she raised herself above him and sank down, eyes locked on his as they groaned at the contact. She kissed him languidly.

'My beautiful bold girl.' Patrick whispered as she began to rise up and down slowly. For a while both were happy with the slow movements but neither could deny the fire building within them for long. He slipped his hands around her to take hold of her pert rear as he lifted her up further and let her drop down with a deep groaning exhalation of his name. He repeated the motion once, twice before Shelagh took matters into her own hands and began to bounce harder, faster until neither could control their movements, lust and sensation becoming their master. Sensing his beloved to be the edge he took her nipple back between his teeth and slipped his thumb between their bodies to her most sensitive of areas. This, combined with an almighty thrust sent her careering over the edge. Watching her wailing ecstasy Patrick flew apart, spilling into her as she fell against him continuing to ride the waves of pleasure that washed over her. Slowly her breathing returned and she giggled into her lovers neck.

'Darling?'

'Sister Bernadette would have fainted if you'd told her we just did that.'

'Just so long as Sister Evangelina never finds out.' He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and thanked God that he had given Shelagh to him. It would be three years before Patrick admitted the car had run out of petrol and was actually fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews maybe appreciated? I don't know. I'm blushing like a madwoman right now<strong>


End file.
